


Peppermint Ice Cream

by Heichous_Poncho



Series: Ereri Smutty Oneshots [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eren Yeager, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), i use ice cream and frozen yogurt interchangeably, mentions of frozen yogurt, please don't look at me, this got really dirty really quick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4943776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heichous_Poncho/pseuds/Heichous_Poncho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren was eating peppermint fro-yo on the bed. </p>
<p>Naked. </p>
<p>Levi loves peppermint fro-yo. And naked Eren. </p>
<p>There's only one outcome: mind-blowing sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peppermint Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> I BLAME SENPAI AND KOHAI FOR NUDGING ME ON TO DO THIS! DON'T LOOK AT ME! THIS IS SO FUCKING DIRTY!
> 
> Also kudos to faded_grey_forest for beta-ing this ;)

Eren was sprawled out on the large, king sized bed completely naked with a pint of frozen yogurt in his hand. He dipped his finger into the cold treat and scooped up a dollop of the peppermint flavored dessert before sucking it into his mouth with a quiet moan. He lavished his fingers with attention while staring into his lover’s wide blown eyes. Levi was lying next to him on the sheets, naked as well, stroking his cock in pace with Eren’s slow moans. 

Eren pulled his fingers out to get more ice cream before licking it sensually from his fingertips. Levi’s eyes widened fractionally at Eren’s performance, but he forced himself to keep the same slow pace over his cock. “A-ahh,” the brunet moaned as the goosebumps raised over his body. His dick twitched slightly and throbbed from the chill. “L-Levi, p-please. I want you.”

“You have to be more specific, Eren. What do you want?” Levi practically purred as his hand continued to stroke his dick, using his precum as makeshift lube and reveling in the obscene noises it produced.

“Y-you, s-senpai,” Eren stuttered. 

“Ah, ah, ah- that didn’t answer my question, Eren. You’re being so naughty,” Levi’s velvety voice said as his free hand reached to grab the little remote on the nightstand to his left. “Maybe you need to be punished.” Levi snatched the remote up and turned the little dial to the fourth setting out of five. Eren jerked, letting out a sinful cry as the toy in his ass vibrated against his prostate perfectly. 

“Ha- AH FU-UCK,” he wailed helplessly, tossing the ice cream pint to the floor and curling his toes into the sheets. “S-so-o GOOD! L-levi! I-I! Come! Me, _please_!” Eren begged shamelessly, the burning desire to come beating his pride. Levi stared down at Eren’s writhing body and dripping red cock with hunger in his eyes. The small black cock ring he had slipped on earlier was clearly doing its job, and the effects were amazing. Eren groaned and rutted his hips into the air, desperately seeking friction. 

“Fuck, Eren you look so beautiful right now; I could just eat you up,” Levi murmured as he eyed his lover like prey. Levi turned the dial on the remote to zero and crawled over towards Eren’s face. “I think I will later too,” he muttered before pressing their lips together. Eren sighed in relief at the loss of stimulation and gladly welcomed Levi’s tongue into his mouth. 

“Mmmmmm,” Eren moaned quietly as he gently bit Levi’s bottom lip. His hands released the fabric and wrapped around Levi’s neck to pull him down closer. Levi snapped his hips down to meet Eren’s, and they both groaned softly at the delicious pleasure. Levi’s slim hands wandered down Eren’s side, caressing him with faintly until he reached his ass. With a harsh nip to Eren’s lips, Levi squeezed the younger’s tan cheeks. Eren broke the kiss and released a louder moan as he bucked his hips to meet Levi’s again.

“You like this, Eren? You like moaning like a whore when I’m squeezing your ass?” Levi asked, his breath coming in puffs against the brunet’s swollen lips. Eren nodded quickly and dropped his head back as another moan poured out. 

“Nghhhhhhh! Yes, yes, yes!” Eren cried out. Levi sucked harder on Eren’s bottom lip as he slipped a finger down to lightly tease his stretched hole. Eren jerked and brought Levi closer to his bare, sweaty chest. Panting heavily, Eren began to whisper into the raven’s ear. “I want you so bad. I want to feel you inside me, taking me so hard that I forget my name. I want it so hard I can’t walk even to the bathroom; just like a bitch in heat. Then I want to feel your tongue eating your own come from my ass, sucking me off till I come again, straight into your mouth, and don’t you dare swallow any of it until I get a taste of both of us. Fuck me like the naughty little boy I am, senpai,” Eren gasped. Levi stopped his ministrations as he listened to Eren’s detailed request. If he had been younger, he would have blown his load right then and there, but thankfully, he didn’t. 

“Damn it, Eren,” Levi growled as he straddled the brunet and spread the copious amounts of precum leaking from his cock all over himself, pulling Eren’s hips close to his. “You get so damn hot when you talk like that,” Levi hissed. He carefully but quickly removed the bright orange butt plug and tossed it on the other end of the bed to be cleaned later. The raven gazed at Eren’s gaping hole, glistening with lube and begging to be pounded into. “I’m not holding back, you little slut, so you better fucking enjoy this.” Eren nodded quickly and threw his head back with a silent moan as Levi thrust into him with one snap of his hips. 

Both men stopped to bask in the sweet feeling of the other. Levi looked up into Eren’s eyes and bit his lip as he watched the dark brown lashes flutter shut. The brunet clenched around Levi’s cock to signal that he was ready and provocatively opened his lust-glazed eyes. Eren was hot and tight around Levi’s dick, and Levi let out a loud groan of pleasure. “S-shit Eren~!” Levi slowly pulled out so just his tip was inside before he thrust hard and fast back into Eren’s heat, causing the latter to shout in response. 

“Oh!” Eren shouted as Levi gripped his ass and pulled him further onto his hard dick. 

“FUCK! L-LEVII-I-I-I-I! RIGHT THERE!” Eren cried out as Levi set the brutal pace.”R-i-ight there! Fuck m-me ni-ice and good! I’m all y-yours!” The sound of hips slapping filled the room quickly, and Levi looked down at his love. He felt mesmerized as he watched his body piston into Eren’s so fast, it was nearly a blur. “Hah-AH YES YES YES! LE-V-I-I-I! Talk to me-e, baby,” Eren pleaded as he dropped his hands from Levi to twist them into the white sheets underneath him tightly. 

“Look at y-you,” Levi stuttered as Eren’s hot walls clenched around him. “Moaning so damn loud. You just _love_ the feeling of my cock pounding your tight little ass, don’t you, Eren? You’re such a slut,” Levi hissed and leaned back down to kiss Eren, slowing the pace to a soft, gentle one. He pressed their lips together and pushed his tongue into Eren’s mouth, swallowing the cries of protest coming from the other. The raven pulled back just enough to nip Eren’s swollen lips and practically growled at him. “And I fucking _love_ _it_. I love how you’ll beg and beg until I’m fucking you so hard, fast, and rough. You’re _my_ slut and no one else’s.” Levi kissed Eren again, tasting some of the sweat that covered his face, and pulled out completely. “Now get on your knees, love.” Eren whined as he adjusted at the loss of feeling so stuffed but quickly crawled to his knees, pressing his face into the sheets and presenting his round, slightly red ass to Levi. 

“Please, Levi! Fuck me so hard, so good! I want to feel so stuffed with your cock,” Eren whimpered shamelessly, a second away from rutting against the air for any type of fiction. 

“I’ll give it to you,” Levi replied in a smooth voice as he spared no mercy and thrust hard into Eren’s ass. 

“AH!” Eren wailed as Levi began to assault his prostate perfectly. He found himself pushing to meet every movement and moaned loudly. “F-FUCK! MMMHHHHH~ AHHHHH!” 

“Ngh, E-Eren,” Levi moaned as he jerked Eren harder to him; he was positive that his hands would bruise the delicate skin on Eren’s hips. “S-So fucking tight, even after I s-stretched you three fingers wide. Your ass is always so damn greedy. Mmhhhhh fuck, I-I’m getting close,” Levi warned and pushed harder, his iron grip loosing slightly. Eren let out a broken, needy cry, his voice nearly gone from his all his screaming and gripped the sheets tightly. “So. Fucking. _Good!_ ” Levi punctuated, each word to a harsh snap of his hip. “Hah, f-fuck. Fuck! E-Eren,” Levi cried out loudly as he rammed his hips deep into Eren’s ass and came in hot spurts. 

“L-Levi~” Eren called out desperately. “M-m-my cock. P-Please!” 

Levi rolled his hips twice to ride out his orgasm before pulling out his softening dick and carefully laying Eren on his back. He immediately bent down and spread Eren’s legs again to see his thoroughly fucked, red hole oozing his pearly white come. Without too much thought, Levi pressed his tongue to the rim and grinned as he felt Eren twitch with excitement. “AH! Levi- please, please, please!” The raven darted his tongue into Eren’s hole and began lapping his come from him as if he were eating a rather delicious pint of peppermint frozen yogurt. 

“Mmmmmm,” Levi hummed as he continued to eat Eren out. He flicked his eyes up to see Eren’s furiously red cock and withdrew his tongue from Eren’s ass to drag it to his balls. 

“Hah! Yes! Please, Levi, your face. Lemme,” Eren begged incoherently, so far gone from the pleasure Levi bestowed upon him. Levi gave a hard suck to one of Eren’s balls as he quickly removed the cock ring. Eren breathed a sigh of relief that turned into a loud moan as Levi sunk his head down onto his dick, swallowing him completely with one try. Eren’s hands moved from the bedsheets to Levi’s silky hair as Levi swallowed around him. “F-FUCK! M-more!”

Levi sucked his cheeks together as he slid up and tongued the slit, making Eren _keen_. “SHIT! Ahhhh, LEVI!” Past desperation, Eren tightened his grip in Levi’s hair and held him in place as he thrust his hips up. The raven moaned around him and Eren’s eyes rolled into his head. He loved to face fuck Levi when they had sex since Levi was a fucking _god_ with his tongue. He thrust up again, and Levi accepted it without a single complaint. “Ah! Ah, ah, hah! I-I’M COMING!” Eren shouted as he snapped forward into Levi’s mouth and _finally_ came with a silent scream. It was so intense that Eren nearly blacked out as he grasped Levi’s hair tightly. His hips twitched and jerked on their own briefly before he relaxed his taut hands and flopped back onto the bed, exhausted.   
Levi pulled off away from Eren and crawled up the bed until they were face to face. With a lazy smile, he pressed their swollen lips together once more and smirked when he realized Eren was too tired to attempt kissing back. Instead, the brunet swirled his tongue over Levi’s, tasting their shared semen. 

“Mmmm,” Levi whispered through the kiss. He broke the kiss quickly, swallowing the rest of the come that wasn’t exchanged and sitting up to draw the covers over them. 

“Are you okay?” Levi asked as he wiped the remaining come from Eren’s face with an unused corner of the sheet and held the brunet close. 

“Yeah,” Eren rasped. “I’ve never come so hard before.”

“Buy me that peppermint yogurt, and I’ll make sure you come like that every time,” Levi murmured against Eren’s shoulder with a chuckle. “Get some sleep; we’ll clean up in the morning,” he continued.  
Levi merely smiled when the only response was a deep snore.

**Author's Note:**

> hope i didn't disappoint! Leave a comment pls!


End file.
